User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 1
__TOC__ Only 3 more messages until a new talk! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Gary the Gaget Dude! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Dancing Penguin (Talk) 00:13, February 5, 2010 Hi Im making a cp gathering, but i need to know the time zones of all invited users. So: Can you reply on my talk and tell the city where you live. Thanks [[User:Ellyppi|'Ellyppi']]Talk to me! 12:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi... again Hi IM SO STUPID i forget to ask you when you can be on Cp at 20 saturday this month Thanks![[User:Ellyppi|'Ellyppi']]Talk to me! 12:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Mission 7 is out! Mission 7 is now out! Just go here to go to it! --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 22:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Cp Pics Hi! � [[User:Ellyppi|'Ellyppi']]Talk to me!' ' 12:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Play OOh can i be the best friend? Please? Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 20:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) if now isnt ok with you, you can decidethe time. if now is ok, iceberg at the forest. Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 20:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) U there? � � I want to be the friend in your play. Not the best friend the main characters friend. u might know which 1 im talkin aboutEuropeaI am so bored right now....... 21:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Dude, If you have time, Id like to meet you at Cozy on February 20? 7:03 PST will do. My Penguin is Ecomagic. Hi That's cool, but I stopped playing CP a while ago (and I forgot my Ford Car's password...) Dancing Penguin 16:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice wiki...! Is it for CP roleplay or something? Dancing Penguin 16:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think there already is a wiki for that, it's called Fanon... Dancing Penguin 16:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, something like that, including roleplay (but only on talk pages) Dancing Penguin 16:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol.. Dancing Penguin 16:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Well I understandand, it's way easier to be funny online. Dancing Penguin 17:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'd like to, but I gtg now. Sorry. Bye! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 17:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The picture � *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 18:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) � Me neither I guess internet humor is less subtile Dancing Penguin 13:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Why does your signature say that you're Hat Pop's clone? Just asking. --Lily878920px 18:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi again I've been to Huntersville for the Carolina Renaissance Festival. I live an hour from there. --Lily878920px 19:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay. � Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 20:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! ... I don't really want to. I think I might make a truce with ced. I'll miss this wiki so much if i quit. Maybe i'll stay. Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 01:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) WHENEVER A POST A MESSAGE IT COPIES! JEEZ!!!! ... I don't really want to. I think I might make a truce with ced. I'll miss this wiki so much if i quit. Maybe i'll stay. Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 01:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Final Mission- Or Not? On Friday, February 19, 2010, the new mission called "The Final Mission- Or Not?" will be released. Go here to complete the other missions or see details on the next mission. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 23:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sub pages To create a sub page, click on create a new page and type in User:Gary the Gaget Dude/Puffle Adventeres. --Squishy Vancouver 2010 Go Canada Go! 01:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Film Please look in Chat Box to talk from filming.. Server, etc. EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 13:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? It's not your fault, you either have a virus or it's wikia's ad platform. To fix both.... #Download Firefox if you haven't. Every web developer and security expert will love you forever for that. #Tools, Addons, Get, Search Adblock Plus, install. This should fix the problem. You can then make subpages like normal. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Got your message I can take a look into it, but i need a link to it. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Tomorrow is Penguins for Haiti! Check User:Childpengu1/Haiti for the information! Hope to see you there! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wall Of Fame Sure. Thanks, nobody's really wanted to nominate me into the Wall Of Fame. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 16:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Today is "Penguins for Haiti"! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 18:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =)> No #Im not nominating SBR #Those aren't swears. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 14:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'm sorry, my schedule is always kinda crazy, so it's hard to fit Club Penguin into it... how about Klondike, HQ, on Wednesday, at 6:00 PM? Is that a good time to meet? I would say tomorrow, but Tuesday is always the busiest day of the week for me. Please reply! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 23:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hello! Hey! Meeting up sounds like a great idea! See you there! [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 21:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Howdy Partner Just came by to say Hi! -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 21:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the award! I will put it on my award page soon. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 21:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm REALLY sorry I missed our get-together, my sister had to do homework on the computer. I'm really sorry. How about when we're both on the wiki at the same time we meet? Do you think that's a good idea? --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 02:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) It's okay It's okay, as my sister was on the comuter so I couldn't make it either How about we meet when we're both on the wiki? --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Limo! I drew this in paint. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? CHILL PIZZA!! 22:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Your Limo! Sure! I'll also make a back photo. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? CHILL PIZZA!! 22:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Your Limo! (2) It won't upload the new version. :( --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? CHILL PIZZA!! 22:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your Limo! Yes, I have it in my awards gallery now. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? CHILL PIZZA!! 22:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Wait, It worked! Also, GPW stands for: Gary (Gary The Gaget Dude) Penguin (Club Penguin) Wiki (Club Penguin Wiki). --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? CHILL PIZZA!! 22:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Are you Penguinnate2? Because if you are, mission succeeded! Lol. I'm Alxeedoo1010 if you didn't know. See ya around CP! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 03:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Let me check the block log because I don't know why he was blocked. --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 03:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Block He was blocked on February 1 by CatherineMunro for Wikia policy violation for 1 year. Then, he was blocked by Zapwire for 5 days on January 30 for Troll feeding. He'll be unblocked on February 1, 2011. I do not know what policy he violated in particular though... --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 03:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't... Sorry, but it's against Wikia rules to unblock him. Also, it's impossible to unblock him if Catherine Munro blocked him. You have to talk to her if you want to get her to unblock him. --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 03:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Hi! You're invited to the Mega Party! This is an upcoming party on March 6. See details here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rhdude2 Did you mean to help him put his stuff there (if so, you can) or use it as your own page (if so, you have to ask him)? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... It's ok. I might do a bit of editing and what not. You know, More pizzaz, More stuff, what-have-you. It's a great idea. And when you put free things in, make sure you put it in a gallery and make a link on the caption and say "Yay free stuff sign if you took it yay". I think you've been contributing to ZCP a lot and my decision to make you a mod was a great one. Keep up the great work! ZacknjessWATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! YAY! 02:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Quit Quit Sorry I'll reply later, but I have to go right now. Bye! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 12:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to meet! What about, Server Ice Palace my igloo on the map? -- Will k ( talk| | ) 00:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) dude You are a beast! I a good way, lol. I'm glad we're friends on CP and CP Wiki now! -User:Jupiter5 Apology I'm REALLY sorry about missing my Mega Party, my internet connection wouldn't work until a few minutes ago. I feel terrible about missing my own party... I tried every computer in my house and it wouldn't work. Please forgive me! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Events Bad Romance Video I will need you for the recording of the Bad Romance video. Here are the details: *Date: March 13, 2010 *Time: 2:00 pm PST *Place: Server Chinook, Mine If you cannot go, please answer me after you read this, for changing the information. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Reminder This is just a reminder that my party is just three days away! [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 20:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Thanks for forgiving me. My computer always breaks at the wrong time. I'll try to come to the gathering, but June 12 is very far away, so I can't make any promises. See ya around! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) CPW Gathering Let me come! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 01:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) REMINDER Just a reminder about my party tommorow. I had to change the time to 7:15 AM PST (10:15 PM EST), is that OK? HEY! HEY! No need to get all mean with me just because I posted a pointless blog post! I didn't know what to post! :( Can we not be mean k? Oh god... I just want to know, did you ask brookelas if you could do GGCP? If you didn't, you're screwed. And I'll possibly have to witness that again. *shutters* ZacknjessWATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! YAY! 12:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I would recommend either getting rid of it or asking Brookelas if it's ok. ZacknjessWATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! YAY! 12:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Here's you sig. To use it type this: --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] [[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!!']] What it'll look like: --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] [[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!!']] Let meet... Lets meet at... Coffee shop Srever : Southernlights Time:11:00 if not then 11:30 Day: Today! Franky bob 15:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) My penguin name: Mario rk Today's the day Today is the recording of the Bad Romance video, can you please go? *Time: 2:00 PST. **Place: Mine ***Server: Chinook See ya there! -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 19:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC)